


准许

by Jolynnnnnn



Category: Awaken-F - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 04:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17573768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jolynnnnnn/pseuds/Jolynnnnnn
Summary: Omega因恃宠而骄落入了圈套。





	准许

大概这是陷阱，也有可能是因果报应。他工作太累不换衣服就想躺下，沙发不行，自己的床也不行，别人的床可能也不行，但靖佩瑶的那一张可以。长此以往，大猫养成了动物条件反射，太累的时候就跑到靖佩瑶那张床上，休息够了再洗漱。作为回报，他会默许靖佩瑶抱一会儿他，从后面绕着抱，全当取暖。靖佩瑶就那样玩手机，不发一语。

他从来没嗅到过那么浓郁的木质香味，像一张柔柔的网，不容置否地将他包裹在内。后颈的腺体直接暴露在靖佩瑶温热的鼻息里，随着血管突突跳着，韩沐伯浑身都在升温，紧接着耳廓一阵伴随着酥麻的痛：靖佩瑶轻轻地咬了他一口。

韩沐伯鬼使神差地没作反应，只是十足可爱地绷紧了腰颤抖了一下。靖佩瑶抱着他的腰，手在他小腹上打圈，像每个俄狄浦斯肖想过千万次的圣殿，光洁柔软，滚烫地起伏着。

也许他早就被信息素的设计勾得发了情，平日沉稳的茶香味甜得勾人，干脆也不收敛，让两种清淡的气味交织出一发不可收拾的荷尔蒙。靖佩瑶吻到他的耳垂，舌面绕着腺体舔了一圈，惹得omega瑟缩着呜咽，声音也跟着变甜，蜜得像刚从糖罐里捞出来。

靖佩瑶太会吊足人胃口了。韩沐伯觉得自己好像一片被春天吻过的湖泊，冰层慢慢地化成了暖和的水，乳尖也被他手指揉捻，甲缘刮过立起的乳珠。他那儿敏感得要命，一摸就泄出一声鼻音，他们还没开始真的做爱，韩沐伯羞于发出太多声音，偏偏是这种隐忍倒勾人得很。紧贴着他的靖佩瑶在他耳边低低地笑了，用气音轻轻地逗他：嘴咬这么紧啊。

衬衫的衣角被往上提，塞进他的唇缝里，说喜欢咬着那可别松。接着靖佩瑶就把扶着他坐起来，坐到他怀里，两只手都捏着他乳头挑逗，掌心推着乳肉，不时又往下摸带过整个腰身，绕着肚脐转。

韩沐伯近来公开第二性别后就疏于锻炼，浑身的肉都香软，该紧实的地方紧实，窄腰因快感不住地动，往他身上磨蹭。即便他是靖佩瑶也没法坐怀不乱，平日清冷拒人千里的大猫在他怀里发了情，自己乖乖撩开衣服给他摸，还翘着湿漉漉的小屁股等着他。作为适龄alpha，他其实早就硬了。

硬来可不行啊。靖佩瑶心说，莫名地勾起一点嘴角。得把他摸舒服了，让他高兴了，才能吃到嘴里嘛。

原先韩沐伯躺着还夹着被子磨蹭早就颇为不堪的后穴，现在更是失去了微弱的快感，靖佩瑶硬起的性器抵在他身后，忍不住自己探进内裤里，用手指在里面抽送。这点小动作很快就被靖佩瑶发现，捏着手腕抓了个现行：自己玩可不合适啊。

接着靖佩瑶颇有几分轻浮意思地拍拍韩沐伯的屁股，轻轻的肉声钻进他耳朵里，脸上更红得要命。转过来，坐我腿上。靖佩瑶声音温温柔柔的，倒听着像命令。omega难得乖顺地听了他的话，分开两腿，把自己的内裤剥了下去，靖佩瑶欣赏这难得的景色，又出言为难：想要什么，自己做。

……靖佩瑶。他依旧是个自尊又严厉的老师，只是瞪他的眼睛湿漉漉水汪汪，眼尾红得像晕开的凤仙花，锁起眉头也有让人血脉偾张的痴态。他训人的声音不是那么的沉，多了一点勾人，更像是嗔怪。

韩老师。他怎么这时候这样叫——平常都不肯的。真是混蛋。韩沐伯迷迷糊糊地想，手已经去摸他的裤边了。明明是你挺想让人摸的——

在韩沐伯将将要坐下去的时候，靖佩瑶卡着他的腰往下坐，一下把完全硬起的性器埋到甬道最深处，顶到了隐秘的那个小口。韩沐伯惊呼一声，变着调，被猛地操射出来，可怜地快哭出来。眉尾那颗痣灵动地跟这具浸透肉欲的躯壳起伏，在红海之中飞出一只黑渡鸦。他调笑着去压韩沐伯的嘴唇，哥，叫得多好听，别舍不得出声啊。

还意有所指补充一句：家里现在没人。韩沐伯被托着腰操弄，温柔得过于冗长的前戏让他湿得足够，穴口像西域恰到好处的浆果软烂多汁，被操出一股甜蜜的味道。刚射出来一次让他屁股压得很紧，舒服得要命，靖佩瑶故意往能让他浑身发抖的地方碾，看他嘴唇翕动着要说什么，又羞于开口。

想让我摸哪？靖佩瑶恶劣地温声细语着。韩沐伯手脱力地去解开衬衣，透红的乳尖从半脱不脱的白色布料里裸露出来，欲求地立着，衬衣下摆遮不住交合处，泥泞的腿间往上是点点精斑，在汗湿一半的衬衣上也有。靖佩瑶也不得不摸摸被操乖的大猫下巴，绕到后颈也摸摸，赞他一句：乖。

他舔着韩沐伯的乳珠，一下把omega推上下一轮的快感浪潮之中。浪荡的声音愈发拔高，韩沐伯禁不住抱住靖佩瑶的脖颈，脚趾都蜷起来，舒服得眼窝里含满了生理性的眼泪，看着楚楚可怜，偏就让人想欺负得更狠。韩沐伯禁不住告饶，呜……不行，不要了，要操坏了。不能射里面……

显然靖佩瑶不听他的，更发狠去干，顶得姣好的肩线像翻滚的浪，让omega嘴里愈发甜愈发羞人的话没停过，到最后他前端还软着，绞紧了后穴被操到干高潮，绷紧了腰痉挛，把靖佩瑶夹射在里面。

韩沐伯喘不过气，又像是刚从水里捞上来，看着可怜得很。靖佩瑶把他放倒在床上，低头亲他的嘴角，轻声问出了最不该问的调情话：他有没有让你这么舒服过？


End file.
